Bloody Hell
by theFallenPetals
Summary: Being Draco Malfoy's Guardian is Hell. How did I get into this bloody hell? What did I do to deserve this?


_Yo, readers of mine! -WHACK-...and Gold's.  
>This is my- ehem, our story 'bout Draco and Hermione! Don't you just love them? LOL.<br>This chapter is mine. Eep!...wait, no whack? Okay!  
>Btw, the POV of this story might change from chapter to chapter.<em>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I have never, and will never, okay maybe once, thought about owning HP.<strong>  
>-:Prologue:-<br>I was standing with the rest of the soon-to-be-guardians on one side of the Hogwart's' ballroom, waiting patiently for our headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, to announce our masters for life.  
>"Children, children!," Professer Snape, the head of Slytherin, belowed, "Please be silent. Professer Dumbledore is here!"<br>All chattering (caused by the pure-bloods and nobles) stopped. All turned to the stage where Dumbledore stood tall and proud.  
>"Students," He started, "welcome to the annual Choosing! For those who haven't heard of the Choosing, First Years in particular, the Choosing is an event that happens rarely in one's life. It's the ceremony performed by students in all vampiric schools wherein you are to create a bond according to rankings and abilities."-he paused for a drink-"I shall call soon-to-be-guardians and their chosen partners or masters. You shall create a bond by doing an intimate act-"<br>All vampires (except those finished with their Choosing a few years before) chorused, "EWW~!"  
>"-by magic."-vampires sighed in relief- "Now, I shall begin the ceremony," Dumbledore continued as if he was not interrupted, "our student body president would like to say a few words." Vampires clapped and cheered, "Mr. Fred Weasley, a few words please." He stepped away from the microphone and let Weasley start his obvious speech.<br>"Students, pure-bloods or not, I, in behalf of the student council, welcome you to your first Choosing. May you live forever happy and in no need of another partner after this day. Good luck!" I scoffed as he stepped away for Dumbledore to take the spot-light again.  
>It was the same every year. And I, as the head of the Guardians' Council, had no part or say in his redundunt speech. Year after year, this was always his speech. They should've changed the president to someone more responsible. But no. It always had to be a Weasley, the richest and most powerful family in the Vampire World.<br>I heard Harry Potter, my best friend, growl beside me as Dumbledore called names and their pairs. He said through gritted teeth, "Oh, Hermione, how I'd love to kill to get away from what faith has left in my path. How I'd kill to switch with you."  
>I gave a light chuckle, "Harry, stop being so over-dramatic. I'm sure Ronald Weasley isn't that much of a pain in the arse. I know you have this rivalry and all, but you guys are neck-in-neck at everything...at everything in being second, that is." I smirked.<br>He glared at me, "Hermione, you of all people should know that our hatred is mutual and just because you're first at everything in anything doesn't mean you could go around rubbing it in people's faces." he huffed.  
>"No worries, Harry, my good friend, I don't do that to people." I added to irk him a bit, "Just to you."<br>He scowled and was about to yell at me when Dumbledore called his name, "Harry Potter! Guardian of Ronald Weasley!"  
>He turned and glared as if saying, I'm going to get you later; just wait. And proceeded to standing beside Ronald Weasley.<br>The two glared at each other and shook hands. Not letting go, Harry chanted, "By all that is good in the World of Vampires, I, Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, shall protect Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Till death do us apart!" There was a light, green glow around them. Ruins appeared around their feet in a circle, giving off a faint glow.  
>"And I, Ronald Weasley, heir to the Weasley Clan, shall put all trust of my life and happiness into the hands of Harry Potter., guardian now and forever. Till death do us apart!"<br>Everyone cheered as the glow around them grew brighter and appeared as a transparent casing.  
>Dumbledore yelled, "Harry Potter, official guardian of Ronald Weasley!"<br>Than the glow disappeared in a shimmering, green light.  
>Harry was obviously happy about becoming an official guardian, even though his master was the Weasley Arse.<p>

Both descended the stage gracefully. Harry whispered to me as the Weasley Arse left for his jock-buddies, "Good luck with the Brat, Hermione."

I rolled my eyes and set my face for a polite smile as I ascended the stage while Dumbledore called my name and my new master's.

I faced my master with a forced smile and said, "Hope have a good life with you."

He scoffed, "I can't believe I get a guardian, a mud-blood, too!" This brat. Well, two could play that game. Just not now…

"By all that is good in the World of Vampires, I, Hermione Granger, daughter of Dan and Emma Granger, shall protect Draco Malfoy, son of Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy. Till death do us apart!" I started as we linked hands.

Yes, Draco Malfoy, the hottest, most popular and most _vile_ being in this school is my master. He's even worse compared to Weasley! And, guess what, he's a total pain in the arse! Holding his hand was much worse than getting bitten by the dirtiest vampire.

"And I, Draco Malfoy," He continued, "Only heir and successor to the Malfoy clan, shall put all trust of my life and happiness into the hands of Hermione Granger, guardian now and forever. Till death do us apart!"

Dumbledore smiled, as if pleased that we didn't bite each other's heads off yet. Like we were about to continue what we did yesterday. I would, but I am much too civil to do such vulgar acts in public. "Hermione Granger, official guardian of Draco Malfoy!"

Cheers and hats flew across the air. Finally, I'm a certified guardian.

Finally, I'm a fifth year.

…

…

…

Finally, I can get my hand out of Malfoy's slimy, Slytherin hand!

I yanked my hand away from the Brat, "I'm all too joyful about being your guardian, Brat." Sarcasm and venom dripping from my words.

"Shut up, Mud-Blood!" He snarled, "I feel contaminated just by being near your mud-blood aura."

In a flash, Harry was beside me, baring his fangs at the Brat, "Leave, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared then turned around, ignoring his fan-girls offering chocolates and congratulation gifts from all directions.

"Seriously, how could they actually worship the steps he walked on? That creature's so _vile_!" I said out loud, apparently.

Harry chuckled, "Don't mind his attitude. So far it seems you guys weren't close to ripping each other's throats out. That's an improvement."

I rolled my eyes again, "Har-d-har-har, Harry. Now, let's go to the congratulations slash after-party." I grabbed his hand and we weaved through the thick crowd.

I sighed as I left the ballroom with Harry on tow. We were about to go through the doors of the Student Council Building's lobby, where the party was to be held, when I stopped and looked to the Heavens.

Harry looked skeptically at me but said nothing.

_Today was the day I finally become an official guardian._

_Finally become a Fifth Year._

_But today…today is also the day I am bound to Draco Malfoy...forever._

Yay me…not.

Bloody Hell.

What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?

_Bloody Hell_, that's what.

-:Bloody Hell:-

_So? Like it? Review it! Love it? The more you should review it! Suggestions, flames and praises are welcomed!_

_This is my first HP fanfic, I really want this to shine! Support me and Gold, 'kay? ;)_

_~Silver_


End file.
